<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scrivania by AThousandSuns1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120863">Scrivania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1'>AThousandSuns1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il motore singhiozza come un animale ferito e gocciola olio che macchia l'asfalto, lo scarico sputa fumo nerastro. Robbie le fa un cenno con la mano e Daisy parcheggia dentro l'officina, poi salta giù dal furgoncino e si ficca le mani in tasca.<br/>«Sei fortunata, ho poco lavoro oggi.»<br/>«Peccato, già pensavo ai possibili modi per convincerti a darmi la precedenza.»</p>
<p>Questa storia partecipa alla White Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scrivania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Non s'incrociavano da un po'. Forse per questo le labbra di Robbie si tendono in un ghigno che pare quasi un sorriso quando vede il furgoncino fermarsi di fronte al negozio. Forse si chiedeva che fine avesse fatto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il motore singhiozza come un animale ferito e gocciola olio che macchia l'asfalto, lo scarico sputa fumo nerastro. Robbie le fa un cenno con la mano e Daisy parcheggia dentro l'officina, poi salta giù dal furgoncino e si ficca le mani in tasca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sei fortunata, ho poco lavoro oggi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Peccato, già pensavo ai possibili modi per convincerti a darmi la precedenza.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie serra le labbra e si costringe a non abbassare lo sguardo a terra. «Sarà per la prossima volta.» Si avvicina a ispezionare la carrozzeria. «Cos'è successo?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Incidente.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È sul punto di premere per ottenere qualche dettaglio in più, ma è allora che li nota: fori di proiettile sulla portiera. Vicini, molto vicini al guidatore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie si volta con uno scatto e la studia dalla testa ai piedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy alza appena le braccia. «Sto bene.» Il suo sguardo si raffredda. «Ma il furgoncino mi serve. Puoi fare qualcosa o no?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie non vuole discutere ancora. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vuole </span>
  </em>
  <span>discutere, ma non può. Non sa che razza di lavoro faccia Daisy lì nei bassifondi di LA, ma ha imparato che stare zitti è il modo migliore di vivere tranquilli da quelle parti. Non sono affari suoi. E non ha il diritto di preoccuparsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma non può farne a meno.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non vuole discutere, realizza, vuole litigare. Come se Daisy fosse sua. Che stupido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ci vorranno almeno un paio di giorni, se scovo i ricambi. Trovati un passaggio.»  La voce viene fuori più dura di quanto volesse, ma forse Daisy lascerà perdere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O forse no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ho avuto una giornata abbastanza di merda, non ti ci mettere anche tu.»  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie stringe i pugni e marcia in ufficio nella speranza di sbarazzarsi di lei, ma i tonfi degli scarponi lo seguono decisi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S'infila in bagno e strofina le mani con più rabbia del necessario per sbarazzarsi delle macchie d'olio, non ha più voglia di lavorare. Ha voglia di chiudere l'officina e non presentarsi per una settimana. Ha voglia di sbatterle la porta in faccia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almeno Daisy non l'ha seguito fino in bagno; però è ancora in ufficio, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi e la fronte aggrottata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie sostiene quello sguardo gelido, la schiena appoggiata alla scrivania e le braccia incrociate. «Puoi andare, ti chiamerò quando sarà pronto. Come sempre.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma Daisy non esce, anzi, fa un passo verso di lui. «Qual è il tuo problema?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Nessun problema. Mi cerchi per un lavoro, faccio il lavoro, sparisci.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le spalle di Daisy si abbassano appena, forse piegate dal senso di colpa. Prova qualcosa, dopotutto, anche se non il </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualcosa </span>
  </em>
  <span>che Robbie sperava. E poi Daisy distoglie lo sguardo. «Mi cercherò un altro meccanico, se è questo che vuoi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non è quello che voglio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non posso darti altro! Cazzo, Robbie, pensi che sia facile?» Daisy gesticola quand'è arrabbiata, lo fa anche stavolta. «Entrare qui, tu con l'uniforme, le macchie d'olio, i tuoi stupidi mormorii in spagnolo… Credi che non vorrei dirti- ahi!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy si porta una mano all'avambraccio e strizza gli occhi per soffocare il dolore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie non riesce a trattenersi, la raggiunge e la sfiora appena. Daisy allenta un po' la presa. Ha gli occhi socchiusi, le lunghe ciglia nere nascondono la sua espressione e sfarfallano appena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La sente deglutire e i suoi muscoli, sotto la mano di Robbie, sono ancora tesi, ma non la lascia andare. Non stavolta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy alza lo sguardo su di lui. «È solo un graffio» mormora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, non lo è.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie le afferra il mento per costringerla ad alzare il viso e si appropria della sua bocca. Si aspetta uno schiaffo, un pugno - qualsiasi reazione è meglio del nulla - invece Daisy soffoca un gemito sorpreso e approfondisce il bacio, gli morde il labbro facendolo sussultare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ridacchia ma si aggrappa alla sua schiena quando Robbie la prende tra le braccia, solo per posarla sulla scrivania. Ora però ha le gambe di Daisy avvinghiate alla sua vita e le unghie che affondano nei fianchi di lei; non è sicuro di volerla lasciar andare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy è ancora aggrappata alla sua spalla ma con il braccio buono scansa le scartoffie e fa quasi cadere il pc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Come lo spiego questo casino?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Vuoi fermarti a mettere in ordine?» lo sfida con un tono che lo fa rabbrividire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy smette di parlare solo quando la bacia e Robbie ne approfitta. Daisy stringe un po' di più le gambe sulla sua vita e muove il bacino strappando un gemito a entrambi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie lotta con la cerniera della tuta e poi con la stoffa, ma è sempre un casino uscire da lì. «Fottuta uniforme» mugugna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy ridacchia ma anche lei ha difficoltà a spogliarsi con una mano sola. È Robbie a sfilarle i pantaloni mentre lei gli si avvinghia alla ricerca di sostegno. Se pensa a tutte le cose che vorrebbe farle rischia di perdere la ragione, così si accontenta di accarezzarle le cosce, il tocco un po' troppo impaziente, un po' troppo rozzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pare che a Daisy non dispiaccia e finisce per morderlo di nuovo - il collo, stavolta - quando Robbie la penetra con le dita. Si muove contro il suo palmo e Robbie quasi si aspetta che lo preghi di darsi una mossa, ma non lo fa. Se avesse più tempo, più pazienza, la costringerebbe. Invece le afferra i fianchi e Daisy lo guida dentro di lei, piano, questa volta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie l'asseconda e si prende un momento prima di cominciare a muoversi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy gli bacia la fronte - la fronte, di tutti i posti - e gli accarezza la guancia. Ma prima che Robbie abbia il tempo di farsi delle domande, Daisy riprende a baciarlo famelica e a mordergli il collo; fa leva sul braccio buono e muove i fianchi per incontrare ogni spinta, lo esorta a muoversi più veloce, più a fondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie, di nuovo, si piega alla sua volontà, la insegue - alla fine lo fa sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qualcosa cade dalla scrivania in un tonfo sordo, il vecchio legno scricchiola sotto di loro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Voglio sapere»  singhiozza Daisy «cosa t'inventerai se la rompiamo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per tutta risposta Robbie l'attira contro il suo petto, affonda un po' di più dentro di lei e la bacia per soffocare una delle sue imprecazioni. Daisy gli tira i capelli, le unghie che affondano nella sua nuca gli fanno un po' male, proprio ciò di cui ha bisogno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>Robbie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una preghiera? Un avvertimento? Robbie non lo sa, sa solo che Daisy inarca la schiena e stringe la presa sui suoi fianchi, le labbra strette a trattenere gli ultimi gemiti. Gli pare che tremi tra le sue braccia ed è abbastanza per seguirla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forse Robbie non dovrebbe, ma posa la testa sul suo petto e ascolta il suo cuore battere. E poi sente le dita di Daisy accarezzargli i capelli. Robbie si concede solo un sospiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«La scrivania è ancora intera.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sembri delusa.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy incontra i suoi occhi, titubante. «Magari la prossima volta?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quante cose potrebbe dirle. Invece le scocca un'occhiata diffidente. «Credevo volessi cambiare meccanico.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy tenta di trattenere un sorriso, senza successo. «E dove lo trovo un servizio così?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie non ha più voglia di litigare.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>